Cheats and Masks
by Ontheoutside
Summary: Life in an elite Private school was a blast for rich boy Roxas. What happens when he looses everything he's ever known and is left going to the one person he can't stand and that hates him? Will she open his eyes to what life is really about? Or will he keep his mask on for no one to see. Cheats and Masks... which one are you?


**Cheats and Masks**

**Me: So this is my venture into yet another story! And yes that means I'm back! And I can only hope you all like this one as much as you liked O.F.F.I.L.! And if you know what that stands for then... I love you for reading this story as well! So this story does have the same characters but they do act different and you'll see more people and trust when I say that I can guarantee you that almost everyone will have some part in this story****  
**

**Roxas: We get it but can we just get to the story already?**

**Me: You know, out of all the stores I write the only thing that doesn't change is your attitude?**

**Roxas: At least you're paying me to put up with this**

**Sora: She pays you?**

**Roxas: Yeah, she doesn't pay you?**

**Yuffie: She pays me in cookies**

**Sora: Why can't I be paid in cookies?**

**Me: I don't have that many cookies but maybe the readers will give you some**

**Sora: Yay! Give me cookies**

**Riku: Let's just get this story started**

**Me: I agree so let's begin!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Prologue:**

The sun was disappearing into the night and in the blink of an eye it was gone. Nothing is comforting from the dark, it's the fear of the unknown that will kill you. A young man silently walked through the same park he had been going to since he was a kid. Tonight everything was different…

Nothing could compare to this weary feeling. He pulled his hood up to cover his dirty blonde hair and keep any of the heat from his body to himself. He'd heard of people sleeping on park benches before but this was going to be the first time he would actually get to experience it for himself.

There was no way that he was going to be able to sleep. Everything was out of control… He didn't know who to trust. The only thing he could think of was the lavish home he'd no longer be able to enter. The king size bed that cost thousands of dollars will be left untouched.

The sole heir to a financial empire sleeping out on the bench like some people of unfortunate circumstances. He let out a bitter laugh because he knew he was just like those unfortunate souls that he had not once thought about as the rich kid he was.

There was one person he could go to, although she was the last person he wanted to ask for help. His pride wouldn't allow him to go and see his previous friends. River sits still on the bench weighing his options when he is approached by a few guys a little older than him.

The guys had dirty clothes on but they laughed to one another sneering down at him like he was some joke, "What is this little rich boy doing so far away from home? Looking for a quick thrill?" the taller one asks but Roxas just keeps a bland look on his face.

"Hey Blondie! I'm talking to you but not that I really care what you have to say. Just give me your phone" Roxas sighs, this guy was really testing his patience, "I don't have a phone" he says, it was the truth. He had nothing.

"Funny guy huh?" The guy reaches for his pocket when his friend nudges him pointing to someone coming their way. Roxas just hoped it wasn't another guy like them, there was only so much stupidity he could handle in one day.

The man approached them with his blue uniform, "Hey! What are you kids doing out here?!" he yelled as the two guys ran away.

The officer walked over to the kid sitting on the bench, he had sandy blonde hair and looked to be in his thirties, "Son, what are you doing out here? It's dangerous to be out here at night. You don't look like you're from around here" he says taking a good look at the boy.

"I have no where to go" the young man says shrugging his shoulders. The police officer looked at his watch, "The shelter's are always full by now. Hey I don't normally do this but you can crash at my place tonight. You don't seem like a trouble maker but if you do cause a disturbance, just remember I'm an officer" he states

"It beats sleeping out here" the kid says standing up, "I'm Roxas" Roxas shakes the officer's hand, "My official title is Officer Cid Mercer but I just go by Cid. Come on let's get a move on"

The drive to Officer Cid's place was short and Roxas could have sworn he'd been around that area before but couldn't recall exactly when.

They pulled up to a house that was plain and simple. It had no fantastic feature to it and Roxas wasn't even sure why anyone would spend their time building houses so boring. He steps out of the car following Nick.

"Just make yourself at home, my niece lives here with me but she might just be in her room" Cid explains unlocking the front door which rattled when he pushed it open.

The floors creaked as they walked in, "Hey I'm home and I brought someone!" he announces loudly.

His niece was sitting on the floor diligently working on probably homework. She smiled a little at his announcement, he was always bringing people home. She paused placing a pencil in her math book to keep her place. She stood and stretched, her legs hurting a little from sitting in the same position for so long. She walked to where her uncle had just come.

Roxas stopped in his tracks as the blonde girl rounded the corner with the same exact look on her face. How could this be happening?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 1: Life as we know it**

Stepping out of the Limo there was a certain air that just surrounded Roxas. He carried himself with confidence as he made his way to the most prestigious private school in the country, this is where he would be spending the next year of his life. Most people dreaded boarding school but he didn't have a problem with it, it gave him the excuse to spend less time with his tycoon father who was to busy with his business and various women to even pay attention to his son unless he screwed up in some way.

Roxas went to Carleton prep school the past two years and had already built himself quiet a reputation only being a junior. He made his name as a Freshmen who within the first year had managed to win the heart of the most Popular girl in school. She was a senior so it surprised everyone that she would date Roxas since he was only a freshmen. His goal was to get her into bed which he succeeded at to no avail, leaving him a legend at the school. He did have his way with the women, proving that even the assistant teacher couldn't resist his charm. This year was sure to send some more surprises but one thing was for sure. This year was going to be the best yet.

Roxas made his way into the court yard that looked more like a park with various types of rare trees covering them from the beating hot sun. He smirked at some of the freshman girls that happened to be standing near the office making them blush and squeal in excitement. He walked into the office and leaned against the counter flashing the office lady a seductive smile, "The principal would like to see you" she said in a stern voice, "How was your summer Ms. Avery? Might I say you're looking more attractive than ever" Ms. Avery set's down the stack of papers in her hand to look up at the blonde boy, "First day and you're already pushing it Mr. Sumner, I had a pleasant summer now go see Mr. Davenport before he comes out here and get's you" he shrugs slowly trudging his way to the door.

He slowly opens the heavy steel doors taking a step in as they slam shut behind him, "Ah, Uncle Zac, never the pleasant one" Roxas swiftly takes a seat in front of his desk, "Show some respect boy. I'm your Headmaster in school, nothing more. Now listen to me and listen to me good, I do not want to see you in this office this year. You or your friends, do I make myself clear?" Zac looks at the boy sternly as he leans back in his seat placing his feat on Zac's nicely polished desk.

"Roxas, are you even listening to me?" He sighs there was no getting through to this kid, maybe he should have advocated more with his own brother and get him sent to a military school. Roxas smiles at him setting his phone into his pocket, "I get what you're saying. Look I just came in to get my schedule and my room assignment for this year"

Zac get's up from his chair and heads to his filing cabinet pulling out the information. Walking to the edge of his desk he pushes Roxas' feet off of the desk handing him his papers, "You should have been at Orientation to get these" he scolds. Roxas smirks, "Oh I was here but I was a little busy with some of the new girls to pay much attention to the boring things that Orientation had to offer." Zac looked at the blonde incredulously as he put an innocent look on his face,"What? They needed some showing around the school" Zac shakes his head disapprovingly, "Just get out of here, and remember I don't want to see you back here again"

Roxas waves his hand in a whatever gesture walking out of the office back to the front desk giving her a wink, "I'll be seeing you around Ms. Avery" the woman looks at the young man and shakes her head getting back to work. If she had to sum up Roxas Sumner in one word it would be very simple: trouble.

Roxas opened his file taking out his room assignment. 115 A, that was one of the best rooms in the whole place, granted he only got the best accommodations because he was related to the Headmaster. He took a look at his roommate's name, the second half of it was smudged by the printer ink so he was only able to make out the first name, "Alaric, that name sounds familiar. Probably some loser from freshman year that I haven't bothered to get to know. I hope he doesn't cramp my style, the last thing I need is some nerd guy blowing my game"

The Previous year Roxas had one of his close friends as a roommate, the equally known Riku. Riku was a very attractive socialite who spent most of his time at parties to make connections to wealthy clients. His father was apart of a huge financial industry and spent most of his time out of the country only seeing his son the rare occasions that he flew in.

Riku would one day be expected to run the business and going to school was more like a pass time for him to do whatever he wanted. This year was definitely going to be an improvement over the last year and he couldn't wait until they were full fledged seniors, if he didn't manage to get himself kicked out of school by then.

Roxas walked through the school's campus stopping every once and a while to chat with some of the people he knew or to some of the pretty faces that caught his eye. The campus had improved over the years and so had the girls that went there. He'd met most of them through all the classes he either actually took or managed to sneak into for a week or however long it took for him to get the girl.

He managed to make it to his dorm smiling, if this place was a hotel he'd definitely have the pent house. If it was up to him he would have gotten his own apartment out of the campus and not be troubled with all of the rules, not that he ever listened to them anyway. Roxas opened the door stepping into the room tossing his things on a bed ignoring his roommate, "We're going to need a few rules if I'm going to be living here with you" he states keeping his back turned away from the roommate.

"Wow Roxas, I never thought you'd be ordering me around" Roxas pauses letting his tie drop turning to see his roommate. A brunette with long hair stood in front of him smiling widely, "Aerith? I thought you were still in Paris" he says pulling her into a hug, "Well I got bored and I missed my friends especially my best friend!" she says squeezing him back, "Well you must have ended up in my room by accident, they probably thought you were a dude, they did call you Alaric" he let's go of her as she takes a seat on her bed, "That's an interesting name, but I did think it was weird that I was in the guy's hall in the first place but when I saw your name as my roommate I thought I should just surprise you and we can alway's get this fixed"

"Well it sure was a surprise, and I'm in no hurry to get it fixed, so what did you bring me?" She rolls her eyes, "Of course you would ask that" he laughs, "So are you going to tell me?"

She shakes her head, "Nope, you're just going to have to wait" she says picking up the tie he had dropped, "So have you finally gotten yourself a girlfriend?" Aerith questions already knowing the answer, "No, but there are plenty of girls" he gives her a little wink

"Yeah, I know but you just never know. All I'm saying is that you could just miss the girl of your dreams because you're fooling around with all of these other girls" Aerith was always good at scolding him but he just shrugs, "If me and some girl are meant to be then it'll happen but right now I'm good"

"Looks like you hit the jackpot" They both turn to look at the guy standing in their doorway, "Riku!" Aerith smiles waving at their friend, "Hey man" Roxas says walking over to him, "So who did you get stuck with this year?"

"I got lucky just not as lucky as you, I ended up with your cousin Sora Schoenfeild" he says pointing to Aerith, "Yeah I haven't had a chance to see him yet" she says asking for the room number. Riku gives it to her and she heads out to see her cousin.

"How is your goal going?" Riku asks Roxas who just gives him a weird look, "What are you talking about?" he asks not wanting to give anything away, "Here then let me paint you a picture. It starts with the word Friend and it ends with Zone and that's the place you've been stuck with Aerith for years" he says

"Yeah, look, I'm making my way out of the friend zone and besides she will see me as more than a friend soon enough" Roxas admits walking towards the door to make sure that no one was around to hear what he had to say.

He quickly shut the door as to not be annoyed by the welcoming committee that always came around to barge in on you moving in day.

The knock on the door made the guys just chuckle there was no way in hell they were going to talk to Selphie Meriwinkle. She was one of the most upbeat annoying girls you could ever talk to. Roxas had had the displeasure of being stuck working with her after getting in trouble and being forced to help with the prom committee. It was as if the girl not only had no life, but she also had the habit of volunteering for every duty the school had.

They heard some chatting outside the door which was weird because no one ever talked to Selphie unless they were forced to. Riku was curious but there was no peep hole to look out of so he did the only thing he could… he opened the door.

Standing in front of them was Aerith and a hot girl with shoulder length hair, "Yeah mix ups happen all the time" the mystery girl said laughing a little. Aerith turned to look at the guys, "Looks like you're getting your own room!" she announces patting Roxas breaking his gaze from the girl standing at the door.

Aerith grabbed her things, "Hey I've got to go and get settled in the girls building but we can hang out afterward and I'll give you what you got from Paris" He agrees giving her a hug, holding the door open for her to go through.

Once Aerith and the other girl was out of sight Riku laughed smacking his friend on the back, "With her living with you, you stood a better shot than now that she's all the way over at the girl's dorm"

"It's not going to be a problem, either way it's futile, I am going to date her" Roxas says determined. He'd known Aerith since he was ten and sure he'd liked plenty of girls since then but Aerith was always the girl he liked the most.

"It just looks like this year got interesting, let the games begin" Riku says with a mischievous look on his face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Me: So that's the end of chapter 1! I hope you all enjoyed it**

**Namine: I didn't even make an appearance**

**Me: You kind of did**

**Namine: It's alright I know I'm the main focus on chapter 2 right?**

**Me: I can't tell anyone that**

**Roxas: You tell her everything**

**Me: You can't know that**

**Sora: At least I was mentioned and I'm cousins with Aerith! Yay!**

**Aerith: I think this is the first time I've ever spoken in one of these**

**Yuffie: It's so much fun, want a cookie?**

**Sora: Noooo! I want the cookie!**

**Me: Well guys you know what to do just go down hit that button and leave me a little review! Tell me what you liked or what/who you'd like to see but in the end know that it's all up to me**

**Roxas: Stopped rhyming**

**Me: Man but I was on a roll! Oh well now that he's messed up my groove, just let me know what you think and I will see you guys next time!**


End file.
